Legacy of Spyro: Love Through Fire (part 5)
by The-Shadow-Killers
Summary: With the world finally at a rest, rebuilding can now commence as talk of a new city being build to restore balance and harmony to the world in in the making. But at what cost? Nemphis is still on the loose and Draikor's final plan becomes more clear while Skyro struggles to learn what his purpose in life really is. Rated T for blood/violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Legacy of Spyro: Love Through Fire**

**Well guys, here we go. This is where the trilogy will take flight. Shall we begin? Who knows what is in store around every corner. Thank you my friends for keeping with me this far, now without any further delay, let's start the adventure. –VPR**

**(Prologue)**

(Seven years after Cynder's passing)

"Life… what is your purpose," his words echoed in his mind while staring at the painting of his dragoness, deep in thought in her memory. "It just feels pointless to live without you here…" He was alone in his cave, not a single sound was heard except the small splattering of the occasional teardrop which fell from his purple eyes and onto the smooth, stone floor next to his tail. He then looked to his left, concentrating on the small veil of black liquid which breathed a toxic odor inside the corked bottle.

Placing the painting back on the nightstand, he extended is left hand, carefully retrieving the black liquid which was contained in the ever so fragile glass veil. He then wrapped his claws around the wooden cork and began to open the poison contraption.

"Cynder… forgive me… My reason to go on just can't bear the pain from your loss any longer." Spyro said, almost pulling the cork out of the veil just before he heard his son enter he cave.

"Hey dad, I'm home!" Skyro shouted, stretching his wings out as he looked around the cave for his father.

"Hey son I'll be out in a minute, how was your day today?" Spyro stammered, wiping the tears from his eyes and hiding the veil under the nightstand as he left his bedroom. He did not realize how much time had gone by since early that morning when he had to make sure that Skyro had gotten up on time to leave for school on Warfang.

"Not too bad really, pretty excited about tomorrow though." Skyro said with a smile, giving his dad a hug as he and his father sat down at the kitchen table.

"I bet you are kiddo, big graduation day for you and a birthday today as well at Warfang am I right?" Spyro said, joking with his son as he pretended to forget about Skyro turning fifteen that day.

"Yeah I got to meet Smoke and Flare at the school before sunset, they said they have a gift for me.' Skyro said, smiling towards his father who returned the same look.

"Look at you son, turning fifteen today and graduating from school next week," Spyro said, thinking about all the years Skyro had spent studying the ways of the dragon, perfecting his elements, and becoming his own identity. "Your mother would have been so proud of you." A short moment of silence followed after Spyro's words, strangely giving them both a little relief rather than generating tension between the two.

"But anyway son, I'm going to Warfang today to meet with Terrador in the next hour or so and discuss about the new city we plan on building, would you like to go with me?" Spyro asked, now smiling to the fact he still had a son, a constant reminder of Cynder.

"Yeah dad I'll go with you." Skyro said as they both stood from their respective chairs and made their way out from inside their cave and onward towards Warfang.

**Chapter One: The Beginning**

Hunter and Bianca held one another's hand as they pressed on next to the winding rivers which flowed steadily through the Valley of Avalar, admiring the peace that the land had to offer once more, a time where peace was among the land once more which the world desperately yearned for. The soft tune of the birds filled the air with music while the very light breeze caused the trees to ever so softly flutter the new green leaves among each branch, giving the air a small amount of bliss of music to one's ear. Hunter grew to love Bianca and even married her though his heart was not ready to move on from his previous lost mate from years past, but Bianca changed all of that.

The way Bianca was gave Hunter a sense of happiness and peace within himself, even after opening up to her and telling her what had happened to his former lover and son, the possibility when Apes savaged their home most likely may have ended their lives. The possibility was great even though Hunter was taken prisoner and forced to fight among Skabb's fighting ship where he sent Spyro a message telling him that hunters were beginning to enslave and kill off most of the dragons among the land. The two were happy, Bianca and Hunter, even over the course of seven years' worth of rebuilding the damaged world they managed to keep together.

"I love you Bianca." Hunter simply put, smiling which most have never seen him do before. He turned towards her and kissed her gently among her forehead.

"And I love you Hunter." She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him close to her, feeling the warmth of his body radiate into her ear. Hunter's missing arm never once bothered her, not even when she had first seen the sight of his mangled form seven years ago.

"Do you think he is doing ok?" Bianca asked, knowing that Hunter would know what he was talking about.

"He has been though something I would never wish upon someone Bianca… he never deserved to lose her nor did she never deserve to leave him," Hunter said, trying to think of what to say next. "I know that a bit of time has passed now and that he has Skyro by his side to take care of now… but you know he has to be in a world of pain to this day."

"I wish there was something all of us can do for him… it's so sad to see him like how he is now." Bianca said, looking among the blue skies, watching small comets zip across the sky to what seemed to be no particular direction at all.

"I'm afraid there is nothing we can do for him, this is something he has to face on his own, regardless of how much we yearn to help him." Hunter said, turning to the sound of shuffling grass behind him.

"Please forgive me for interrupting your time Chief Hunter, I must ask you to come back to the village as soon as you can, there is someone there who would like to have a word with you." A Cheetah peasant said as he caught his breath swiftly while among Hunter's presence.

"You are excused my friend, did our visitor say what thou name is?" Hunter asked as the three began walking next to the river back towards the Cheetah Village.

"I'm afraid not, I looked at what the Cheetah was wearing and took for granted that he was of importance and did not want to be asked silly questions." The Cheetah said, thinking that he must sound foolish now that he realized he had made an error.

"No question is a silly question my friend, let us see who our visitor is shall we?" Hunter said as the three continued their walk alongside of the river. Something told Hunter that who he was about to meet was someone of great importance to him. It was an indescribable feeling as if this had all been planned out up to this point in time. The question was who however.

"Ah Hunter, you are here, there is someone here who would like a word with you." Prowlus said, joining the group as well as they continued into the Cheetah Village.

"You wouldn't know the fellow's name would you Prowlus?" Hunter asked, watching Prowlus shake his head in dismay.

"He wouldn't say, he just kept asking for you." Prowlus said, causing Hunter to know for sure that whoever was waiting for him knew him personally. They were soon at the center of the village where a large crowd had formed around one in particular individual.

"What is going on here?" Hunter asked, causing the crowd to open up to allow the Cheetah who was in the center of the crowd to come forth towards Hunter.

"Are you Hunter?" The Cheetah said, his voice sounding close to Hunter's though it was just a little bit higher pitch than Hunter's.

"Yes I am, who might you be friend?" Hunter asked, showing kindness to the Cheetah who he had no idea who he was.

"I wasn't around my father long enough for him to give me a name before I was taken by Apes… the last thing my mom said was that if I was to be able to escape that my father's name was Hunter." The Cheetah looked into Hunter's eyes that were filled with shock.

* * *

Warfang, the Dragon City was a place full of life and energy now. Civilians finally regained their lives, working hard every day to maintain a solid living while keeping their surrounding habitats in the most upright of care. Terrador looked out from the top of the stairs leading up to the Dragon Temple from the city street, looking at what had been accomplished over seven long years.

"How is everything looking?" Cyril asked, signing off different papers to construction rights of the workers who were patiently waiting for their payment of rebuilding Warfang and the soon to be mega-city.

"Fine from what I can see, just another beautiful day," Terrador said, stepping away from the balcony and back into the study. "How is the paperwork coming along?"

"It will be a very tight budget, but I think that with the available resources we do have and favors that some of the surrounding townships and civilizations owe us, our plans can commence whenever we are ready." Cyril said with a smile, assuring that all financial and services will all be at Terrador's disposal.

"Volteer, what of the location of this new city, where shall it be built?" Terrador asked, looking at Volteer who was busy scanning maps of the continent in desperate of a location.

"No luck yet, most of the areas where there is a flat piece of ground is in use of already of either tribes or farming, I would hate to hinder food supply if there was an alternative." Volteer said, scratching his head as he continued to survey the maps once more.

"No hurry my friend, we still have work to be done here before we can focus on our next task," Terrador said, looking among the tax reports and other papers scattered among Cyril's desk in surprise how much was owed to the workers. "That's a lot of payment that is owed."

"Indeed it is, but never the less, we will make tenfold when the new city is complete," Cyril said, still signing papers even as Terrador was standing over his desk. "When is Spyro supposed to arrive?"

"Within the hour I presume, he can take his time, he has a graduation for his son to attend to today also before he can discuss business with us as well." Terrador said, biting his lip to the thought of Spyro, knowing that he had not been the same since Cynder's death.

"Neither he nor Skyro both didn't deserve what happened to them that day," Volteer said, looking up from the maps and taking off his lasses in exhaustion, taking a break from his search. "And knowing that that little… freak is still alive out there is unacceptable."

"I know you're angry, but we must focus on the tasks beforehand, we can't use our resources looking for one dragon to satisfy revenge when we have other expenses to worry about, large expenses," Terrador said, wishing he reworded his sentence. "… Even if the whole city wanted to see him dead more than Spyro… even if it would offer me some comfort knowing that he didn't have to live with the thought of him still alive."

* * *

"I'll be in the back row with Flame and Ember kiddo, alright?" Spyro said with a smile, hugging his son who smiled back in return.

"Alright dad, I'll see you in about ten minutes or so." Skyro said, running off into the school which was right next to the Dragon Temple. The graduation platform was already set up with pews lining the bottom of the stairs which lead up to the Dragon Temple. A podium rested in the middle of the top of the stairs and large, multi-seated pews lined to the left and right of the podium where the class would take their seats after receiving their graduation certificate.

"Hey buddy, how's it going?" Flame asked, accompanied by Ember who both gave Spyro a separate hug, Ember's exceptionally tight. She thought a lot about Spyro after Cynder's death, knowing that she was the closest to her as a friend and would offer him company if he ever needed it which made Spyro feel better overall.

"Pretty good, son is graduating, I can't be any happier," Spyro said with a smile, forgetting about his depression for a brief moment. "How about you two, is everything going alright with you guys?"

"We've been ok lately, not much to do anymore except help out Everglades if they ever need any service or labor work done," Flame said, soon turning to Ember who looked absolutely beautiful. "What have you been doing lately honey?"

"I've been making weaved baskets and other little trinkets for the school here and for the Everglades and the Cheetah Village if I have some left over," Ember answered, turning around to see that the ceremony was about to begin. "Where was you going to sit Spyro, don't you have a reserved spot up in the front row?"

"Yeah but I let someone else have it, I told Skyro I was going to be sitting in the back row," Spyro said, turning towards the pews. "Where were you two going to sit?"

"We'll sit with you, we don't know really know anyone else here besides you." Flame said with a smile, escorting Ember over to the pews as Spyro joined the two as well. Spyro wasn't the only one watching, Cynder was watching as well.

"Ignitus look," Cynder said as both her and Ignitus looked down from the Chronicler's domain in the White Isles. "Skyro's graduation ceremony, he did it. I'm so proud of him." Cynder spread a smile across her face as she looked down into the Pool of Visions.

"I am truly proud of both him and Spyro; he kept his promise to you just like he said he would," Ignitus said, looking at Spyro who was smiling as they began to hand out graduation certificates. "He hasn't smiled like that in a long time."

"I know, but I don't know what to think of it," Cynder said, watching as Flare was the first to be honored by her peers. "I don't know if I should feel bad that he hasn't been happy for so long or to feel joy knowing that he finally can have his good days to."

"You can't really answer that question Cynder, it is best for him to see light when he wants to." Ignitus said as he returned to his books, leaving Cynder to stand by the Pool of Visions with her thoughts.

"Skyro, please step forward." Terrador announced, retrieving the young dragon's diploma from Cyril as Volteer handed Terrador a seal of approval from the Guardians which granted him access to the dragon study which was only given out to a few selective number of students.

"Go get 'em son." Spyro said to himself, smiling as he watched Skyro step up to the podium to accept his diploma and seal.

"I cannot be any more proud of you than your father must be; here is your diploma and Dragon Study seal," Terrador gave Skyro his awards and them took hold of his right hand for a handshake and smiled to the young dragon who was smiling back to him. "Happy birthday Skyro… may all of your wishes come true." Skyro nodded his head in acceptance as he took his seat next to his fellow classmates.

"Hey, do you have anything planned after the meeting with the Guardians?" Flame asked Spyro as he, Spyro, and Ember clapped with the crowd to Skyro's accomplishments.

"Not that I can recall right off hand, is there something I should be aware of?" Spyro asked, sitting back down in his chair as he looked up and watched Flare head up to the podium next.

"We were going to that one restaurant in Everglades to grab something to eat and wanted to know if you and Skyro wanted to accompany us." Ember said, watching her daughter accept her awards.

"Yeah we can do that." Spyro said with a smile, clapping with the crowd once again for Flare and her accomplishments.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: A Very Special Day**

The three young dragons make their way through the school which was littered with their classmates who were flaunting on about their success throughout their school years and how much they had learned and what all other extra-curricular activities they had done. Smoke had grown roughly two inches taller than Skyro was and had a slightly more muscle mass than the purple dragon due to the fact that he lived with the Guardians in the Dragon Study and had access to the majority of everything in the city due to him not having parents to care for him. He mainly focused his time training his body by leaping from building to building and climbing different obstacles across the city without using his wings.

Other days he would weigh his body down with pieces of armor and fly for long periods of time while increasing the weight with minimum breaks to maximize his workout for his wings. Given the gift from the Guardians to have access to knowledge outside of his classroom studies made him somewhat smarter than most of his classmates, but mainly through military exercise in general. He would spend hours in the forest practicing his Fire element on rocks and boulders, trying to find new ways to form attacks for his own personal use.

Skyro was the same, but unique. He was about an inch or so shorter than Smoke and had less muscle physique which came him a slight advantage over Smoke. He was quicker and more agile than his best friend was on his best day. He also wielded eight elements over Smoke's single element, giving Skyro another advantage over his friend, but he lacked in combat ability. He was smart to, he knew common sense more than anything and he was intelligent over basic knowledge. He was one of the smartest ones in his class aside from Smoke and Flare.

Flare was one of a kind, a true gem to her friends. She had mastered her Fire element about a year before Skyro had fully mastered his. She was swift, beautiful, friendly, and just an all-around great friend to have. She loved Skyro, Smoke, and Scarlet more than she loved herself sometimes, usually going out of her way to make sure that they were happy before her own needs. She tutored young children whenever she could and helped those with special with needs. Intellectually superior over the majority of her class as well as an honored student for her last three years in school. She was a near perfect example of a bookworm. She loved to read, especially about the dragon history, much like Skyro. She had a good grasp on her history lessons and mathematical exams as well. All Skyro could see was that she was one of his closest friends.

"Skyro, happy birthday buddy, how's it been going so far?" Smoke asked, giving Skyro a pat on the back as the three reached their lockers.

"I can't complain my friend, it has been a very good birthday so far," Skyro said with a smile, looking at Smoke with eyes filled with happiness. "As long as those jerks don't mess it up it will be a good day."

"Oh you mean Slair, Tomias, and Fearador," Smoke said, watching Skyro nod his head while rolling his eyes. "Yeah I haven't seen those three since the ceremony was over."

"We have a small surprise for you by the way after the party here tonight in the city," Flare said with a smile. "Scarlet came up with the idea and we all managed to get something pulled together for you."

"You guys shouldn't have, honestly," Skyro said with a smile, curious of what the three could have planned for him later on. "I will admit, I am flattered that you guys would do something for me though." The three then turned from their lockers and then began to walk towards the doors leading outside and back into the city.

Suddenly, someone called out from behind them in a dry voice, "Where you going Skyro, you know what today is!"

"I think you might have spoken to soon friend." Smoke said, the three turning around towards the voice, it was Slair, Tomias, and Fearador.

"Yeah, it's my birthday and the last day I'll have to deal with you my friend." Skyro smirked, shaking his head as he watched Slair try to act tough in front of the gathering crowd of dragons, Moles, Cheetahs, Lizards, and other species of students.

"Well I'll be nice, happy birthday, come over here and get you present," Slair smirked, popping his knuckles. "Or should I say my present, your school tokens. I have something I want to buy before they expire today and I need more."

"Nah, I think I'll keep mine, thank you very much Slair." Skyro said, turning back away from the bully before things got out of hand.

"I'll make you taste your own blood if you don't you wimp." Fearador said, spitting towards Skyro who simply laughed.

"Hey Fearador, does your lips taste like Slair's rear, you seem to like kissing it all the time." Skyro said, causing the crowd to laugh and wooed to Skyro's insult.

"Wow look at you go you little scab, acting all tough… like a chewed up piece of meat." Tomias said, smirking as the crowd laughed and whistled to his comeback.

"I wonder what Tomias' breath smells like," Skyro then quickly sniffed the air for a second until turning back to Tomias. "Man your breath stinks, stop polluting the air we breathe and just shut your mouth already you lackey."

"Since when did you grow a spine anyway weakling?" Slair said, laughing to Skyro's courage which did not faze him at all.

"You know what Slair, just shut up already, I've had enough of your stupid voice," Skyro said to Slair, growing annoyed with wasting his time with his bullies. "One of these days you are going to be so badly beaten that not even your own mother will know who you are." Skyro then turned completely away from Slair and began to head outside

"At least I have a mom you little brat." Slair said, causing the crowd to row deathly silent.

"What did you say you piece of trash?" Skyro said, turning around and shooting a very nasty look towards Slair.

"Slair, I think that may have been too much." Tomias whispered as Slair shook his head and laughed.

"Rubbish, he needs to grow up anyway, his mom has been dead for seven years," Slair roared, watching as Skyro casually walked up to him and stop in front of him. "It's about time to forget about mommy now Skyro, she dead."

"At least I have friends." Skyro said, smirking as he looked at Slair square in the eyes. Slair then rammed his right fist into Skyro's stomach, causing the purple dragon to flinch and fall down to one knee while trying to catch his breath.

"Now give me you school tokens." Slair demanded, watching Skyro look up with a smile on his face.

"I don't feel sorry for what's going to happen to you." Skyro said, slowly getting back up onto his feet.

"What would that be?" Slair asked, watching as Skyro smirked to what he just said. The purple dragon then rammed his right fist into a very swift uppercut into Slair's jaw, causing the bully to fall back into Tomias and Fearador's arms.

"Get that little punk…" Slair said, wiping the blood from his mouth and getting back onto his feet.

"We're going to break your legs and shred your wings." Tomias said, only to be put into a chokehold with Fearador by Smoke.

"I think it would be very wise of you two to just let them sort this out by themselves," Smoke said, winking towards Skyro who was ready to fight Skyro. "Well come on Slair, I thought you were tougher than that."

"Come on the Skyro, show me what you got." Slair said as he ran towards Skyro was already planning his next attack. Slair charged blindly towards Skyro, swinging his right fist towards the young purple dragon who returned with a backhand to Slair's right cheek, laughing as he watched Slair stumble to the ground.

"How does it feel to be pushed around," Skyro asked, shoving Slair back and slamming his right fist straight into Slair's nose, breaking it as he fell onto the ground while holding onto his bleeding nose. "How does it feel to be beaten, picked on, called names? Doesn't feel good to be bullied does it you whining, whimpering, gutless little jerk." Skyro then whipped his left fist across Slair's cheek, watching his former bully cry and plead for Skyro to stop.

"Please stop, I won't bully you ever again!" Slair cried, shielding himself with his wings while trying to get his nose to stop bleeding.

"Do not cross me again Slair, or suffer another humiliating beating," Skyro taunted, spitting on Slair's wings before turning towards the school exit. "I'd say this is going to turn out to be a pretty nice birthday." The crowd cheered for Skyro's victory as Flare ran after Skyro, followed by Smoke who flung Fearador and Tomias aside next to Slair and ran out through the doors to try and catch up with Skyro and Flare.

"Hey buddy, you alright?" Smoke asked, noticing that he and Flare were sitting among the front steps leading to the city streets. Skyro was crying between his paws while being comforted by Flare who was holding him close to her chest.

"Yeah I'll be fine," Skyro said, sniffling while wiping his eyes clean from his tears and shutting his eyes for a brief second. "It's just, you know… my mom."

"Hey I get you buddy, you really showed him though," Smoke said, laughing as he watched Slair, Tomias, Fearador sulk their way out of the school and turn down an alley to stay out of view. "I mean it was a pretty quick fight, but you sure showed him."

"He had it coming for a long time anyway." Flare added, allowing Skyro sit up from where he was sitting and turn towards his friends.

"I loved my mom and I still miss her which is something that will never fade," Skyro said, looking up to both of his close friends. "When she died it left me with my dad and you two and Scarlet. Sometimes I question if I'm worthy of having friends like you."

"Anyone who is willing to get to know you is lucky Skyro, I mean look at you," Scarlet said whom was listening to Skyro the whole time. "You're sweet, kind, honest, and open to express your feelings. I mean who wouldn't love you?" She then wrapped her arms around his neck from behind him and gave him a loving hug.

"And besides, we wouldn't be the same without you," Smoke added, smiling as he looked over to Flare who was smiling back at him. "If it wasn't for you, we probably wouldn't have our little clique here now would we?" Skyro chuckled which made everyone breathe a little easier knowing that Skyro was starting to feel better.

"Happy birthday by the way, I hope these two losers haven't spoiled your surprise for later on tonight." Scarlet said, squeezing Skyro's hands with hers before letting go and joining Smoke's side.

"All I know is that there's a party here tonight in the city for the graduates and there is a surprise from you three for me." Skyro said with a smile as the four began to walk around the city, enjoying their company together as they joked amongst eachother.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Other Amends**

"I know our ways father and I know what I must do to earn my name," Hunter's son said, grasping ahold of his bow which was strung across his chest and retrieving an arrow from his back sling and notching it into the bow string. "What trial do you wish for me to complete?"

"Well my son, from what I can see of your weapons and attire, it would be a fool of me to send you on a scavenging trial," Hunter joked, chuckling with his son for a few seconds before motioning everyone in the village to come to his side and gather around his son and him. "I suppose a few archery tests and a one on one match with a prisoner can be arranged. What do you think Prowlus?"

"I think it is a good start to say the least," Prowlus said, looking at Hunter's son carefully and observing the two wrist braces which were locked around his wrists and arrow tips. "I believe we have one prisoner who is on the death penalty for killing off half of our sheep heard and coming close to killing a baby Cheetah. We shall begin tonight; I want to see what he can really do." Prowlus took notice of the throwing knives which were neatly holstered and strapped around both of his ankles. He couldn't take his eyes off of his wrist braces though, something was odd about them and he just couldn't see nor figure out what.

"If that is what is what you all wish of me then so be it, I won't let you down father." Hunter's son stated, looking among the large crowd of Cheetahs who all looked back at him with curious eyes, wondering what the new Cheetah had in store for them.

* * *

"Hey Spyro, how have you been lately?" Volteer asked as Spyro entered the Dragon Study.

"I've had a wonderful day so far," Spyro said, making himself comfortable in one of the sofas in the center of the room. "My son's birthday is today, he graduated, and Flame and Ember have invited me to dinner so Skyro's friends can throw him a surprise birthday party."

"It sounds like your evening is all planned out." Volteer stated, noticing that Spyro had gotten up and made his way over to the decorative bar which held most, if not all of the most luxurious liquor available to the open public.

"That it is it seems… care for a drink my friend?" Spyro asked, opening up the glass cupboard and reaching for two glasses for both him and Volteer.

"I guess a glass wouldn't hurt, how about a Scartigan with a dash of fire." Volteer said, watching Spyro rummage through all of the glass bottles of expensive liquor until he had found both bottles needed to make the Scartigan part of the equation, a heavy wine-like alternative called Hephenhine and the sour drink known for its throat burning flavor called Zeverpen. Mixing both drinks together in one glass, Spyro then reached for a red pepper to squeeze into the drink but realized that there was only one green pepper and two yellow peppers left.

"There are only two yellows and a green left, anything else besides fire?" Spyro quickly asked, making sure to stir the drink every few seconds to keep the two drinks mixed before they would separate and ruin the taste of the mixture before he could add a final ingredient which would allow both drinks to stay mixed together.

"How about a hit of lightning and a slice of earth if you can do that Spyro, please?" Volteer said, not even looking up from his paperwork while Spyro squeezed just enough juice from the yellow pepper to cover the surface of the drinks, followed by him taking a sharp knife lying next to the peppers and slicing off e perfect slice of green pepper to place among the rim of the glass.

"Alright, here you are my friend," Spyro said, walking over in a hurried fashion to make sure he didn't keep Volteer waiting before returning to the bar to make his own drink. "What are the plans for this new city I keep hearing about among you three?"

"It will be finer than Warfang was when it was first built and will remain that way far beyond Warfang will ever amount to," Volteer stated, watching Spyro retrieve a large glass instead of a small glass like what he had given Volteer and filled it completely up to the top of what appeared to be Volsken, a very intoxicating liquor which only dragons and very few other species could tolerate in their bodies. "Are you going to add anything to that young one?"

"Nah, wouldn't want to ruin it's ride now would we?" Spyro said, corking up all three bottles and placing them back into their respective slots before turning to his drink.

"You might want to take it easy on that stuff Spyro; it is still a bit strong to us dragons and can really make you feel like a sick child tomorrow." Volteer warned, taking small sips from his drink while Spyro tipped up his glass without hesitation and took in about two to three gulps worth before stopping, noticing how swiftly it was to finish off half of what was inside of his glass.

"Eh I needed a break anyway, whoa this is some rich stuff you got here," Spyro exhaled, taking another drink from his glass again, noticing that his head as already starting to spin. "So have you three Guardians made up a name for this icon yet?" Spyro could feel the liquor begin to go after his stomach, realizing that he had not ate at all that day, meaning that his buzz and hangover would be worse than what he first anticipated.

"No, we haven't really thought about a name yet, we were-" Volteer began to explain until Spyro rudely cut him off.

"Sitting around, making sure all of the paperwork and currency which you don't have his in order, yeah that sounds about right," Spyro said, laughing as he rubbed his forehead. "Yeah, you Guardians were always good at barking out orders, but I hardly seen you three join in on the fight. I mean, Cynder and I both killed the Golem of the Deep. Hey, I don't remember seeing you or Terrador, or Cyril by our side when we killed Malefor the first time, let alone the second time."

"I think you've had enough young one…" Volteer flatly said, knowing that Spyro meant no harm in what h was saying, he just needed to vent his emotions.

"Yeah I've had enough alright, I've had enough of all of the killing involved," Spyro said abruptly while shooting a look of sadness and anger which made Volteer's blood run cold. "That's all my life has been consisted of. Kill this, kill that, and don't forget to kill that over there as well. Blood, blood, and more blood, it gets really tiresome to see that stuff. Tell me something Volteer; I've seen black blood, red, green and even blood that took on a very dark blue, what color haven't seen yet? Or better yet, tell me if normal civilians know any of the fighting techniques that I've come to master."

"The ones who fight for the greater good are often the ones who pay the most," Volteer calmly said, removing his reading glasses and looking Spyro in the eyes. "But the loss of a few for good is better than losing many in the name of evil."

"Yeah, all of those lives I've saved over the years mean nothing since Cynder is gone," Spyro said, stumbling over to the drinks again to look for something which could help sober himself up a bit. "But hey, I should stop talking so much, I wouldn't want to steal your thunder my friend."

"I know you mean no harm in your words Spyro, but if you're looking for someone to blame for Cynder's death, it was the one dragon that was responsible, Nemphis." Volteer said, watching Spyro finish off a sample bottle of Zextine, a drink which helped sober up someone who had induced a large amount of liquor.

"Nah I can trace it all the way back to when you, Cyril, and Terrador decided to skip out on the death penalty for the psycho of a father than child had," Spyro said, knowing that things would have been a lot different if they had decided to kill Draikor sooner than to have let things get out of control. "I mean think about it, with him dead, do you honestly think that child at the age he was then would pose enough knowhow to take control of Zpharah? No, we would have found a way to destroy that demon long before that little scab would have a chance to do so. Cynder would eventually have come clean about her demon and we would have disposed of Namulis as well."

"We all know that it was a foolish mistake not to kill Draikor Spyro, but just remember to focus on what is happening now; Skyro is your main priority now, see to it that you make sure that he doesn't travel down the wrong path like your father once done." Volteer said, knowing that the amount of Zextine Spyro had taken in would start to take effect in about an hour or so.

"… You do know she loved you and that she would have given her life for you at any given time Spyro, just remember that her last sight, her last words were all directed to you," Volteer stated, trying to move the topic away from Draikor, knowing that Spyro was not pleased by how the way he died. "All of the ones what could have been talking to up to the minute she died was all directed to you. She chose you over her own son… YOU! Her final breath was used to tell you how much she loved you!"

"That's the part that hurts Volteer," Spyro roared, realizing that his head was starting to spin less. "He never got to say goodbye to his mother! He was safely hidden from seeing what that dreaded little wretch mortally wound her with that vile demon… that parasite that swam around my gut all of these years because of Gaul. If he didn't force us to the lower level of Well of Souls I would never have been exposed to that thing."

"Even if you weren't exposed to Zpharah, he would have been set free into this world due to the Convexital Beam ripping a hole in the fabric of reality, free to poses whoever he chose," Volteer stated, looking at Spyro who realized that Volteer was right. "He could have still chosen to poses you still, or Gaul, or Sparx, or even Cynder who was already possessed. So tell me if you would have changed anything about how everything has played out."

"I would change how I lived; I want all of the killing and violence to end!" Spyro yelled, slamming the Dragon Study door behind him as he left Volteer alone to his thoughts.

"Spyro, I know your pain and you have every right to be this way, but please don't be a fool and display your frustration to Skyro," Volteer whispered to himself, closing his eyes and taking one final drink from his glass before looking back into his books once again. "I know you've had a hard life, which gives you more than enough reason to make sure that Skyro is given the chance to live the life which you were forced to forget." Volteer looked among the Dragon Study walls, staring aimlessly off into the distance in search for answers to all of what had happened over the years.

"Ignitus, what would you have done differently… what would you have said… what would you tell me now?" Volteer thought as he looked out to the balcony, realizing that it was starting to show signs that evening was within the next few hours.

* * *

"Hey Skyro, was you going to go to the party tonight here in the city?" Scarlet asked Skyro who had broken off from Smoke and Flare whom went to inspect a new shop which opened a few days ago.

"Yeah I'm planning on it, I hear you, Smoke, and Flare have something planned for me tonight." Skyro said with a smile, nudging Scarlet as she smiled back to him.

"Yes we do, you're going to love it Skyro," Scarlet said, looking back and noticing Flare and Smoke heading towards their direction. "Hey, how are you two doing?"

"Oh you know, we're getting by, how about you Scarlet?" Smoke asked, smiling to her beauty as Scarlet returned the look to him.

"Very good we're graduates now," Scarlet said happily, smiling to her close friends Smoke and Flare as she looked to Skyro for a second and noticing that he was smiling as well. "Hey is it alright if we split up for a while and meet up back at the school in an hour or so?"

"Yeah that should work out ok," Flare said, looking towards Smoke who nodded his head in agreement. "We'll see you two in an hour or so then."

"Alright then buddy, I'll catch up with you later then." Skyro said to Smoke, shaking his hand in a brotherly fashion before turning and leaving.

"Stay out of trouble this time!" Smoke shouted back to Skyro, smiling as he and Flare walked off, leaving Skyro smiling and Scarlet confused.

"Did I miss something?" Scarlet said, noticing that Skyro had a small bruise on his stomach, not knowing what happened to him.

Spyro chucked a little bit before saying, "Yeah you did, I got in a little bit of a scuffle with Slair. He started talking bad about my mother and I couldn't hold it in any longer."

"You actually beat him up," Scarlet recoiled, smiling to Skyro's courage as she laughed a little bit. "That jerk had it coming anyway, what about Fearador and Tomias?"

"Smoke had them both in a choke hold until I was finished with Slair." Skyro said as he looked into Scarlet's eyes once more.

"So uh… are you going to be ok, I know how you get when someone talks bad about your mother and I saw that you were upset on the stairs outside." Scarlet asked, continuing their walk together as she looked back into Skyro's beautiful green eyes.

"Yeah I'll be fine, thank you Scarlet, I love how you care about how I feel," Skyro smiled, turning his head back for a second to make sure he wouldn't accidently run into anything. "You should know I would do anything for you if you ever needed anything."

"I know you would Skyro and I adore you for it," Skyro said, taking a side step closer to Skyro, hoping he wouldn't notice as she continued to smile as they walked. "And you should know I would do the same for you." The two then found what appeared to be a flower shop which caught Scarlet's attention.

"So do you have a crush on someone?" Skyro asked, hesitant at first due to the fact that Scarlet was very beautiful.

"Are you hitting on me?" Scarlet said with a smile, blushing a little bit because she did have a thing for Skyro. Both she and Skyro moved deeper into the flower shop, noticing that the vined plants were larger up close compared to when they first walked in.

"It was just a question; I mean I'm sure there's a dragon around who has interest in you," Skyro said, nudging her again as she laughed and nudged him back. "I mean come on, you're beautiful."

"Well thank you Skyro and yeah I do have a crush on someone," Scarlet said, smiling to Skyro as she looked back and sniffed a beautiful yellow rose. "I mean I like you, I really like you Skyro. But I don't know if you feel the same as I do."

"Well I like you to Scarlet, but I'm not sure if we can be together," Skyro said, taking her hand while still trying to hold a half decent smile. "I mean… there's someone else who I love more than anything in the world."

"It's Flare isn't it?" Scarlet said with a smile, holding Skyro's hand while feeling very close to Skyro at the moment.

"It would be you if it wasn't her… I mean her and I have so much history together," Skyro said, smiling as he started to open up to Scarlet. "Her smile, her laugh, how she holds me when she hugs me, I love everything about her. Her voice, eyes, jokes… She means everything to me." Scarlet then leaved up towards Skyro's left cheek and gave him a loving kiss.

"You're an amazing soul Skyro… you love and care about us seemingly more than yourself sometimes and Flare would be lucky to have you." Scarlet said as the two walked farther into the flower shop.

"Do you love someone?" Skyro asked, causing Scarlet to stop where she stood and turn towards Skyro.

"I won't tell if you won't tell." Scarlet said, looking up to Skyro, knowing he would keep her promise.

"Cross my heart." Skyro said, looking deep into Scarlet's eyes once more, watcher her as she stuttered before she spoke.

"He's always helped me with my homework and problems, and he knows more about me than everybody else I know… no offense Skyro," Scarlet said, looking down to the ground, not wanting to show her blushing cheeks to Skyro. "I should tell him how I feel but I want him to tell me first… I want it to mean something."

"I completely understand and that is how I should approach Flare… but I always get choked up when I go to tell her how I feel about her," Skyro said, kissing Scarlet on the forehead before speaking, trying to get her to look back up to him. "Any ideas on how I should approach her?"

"Well you approached me just fine, just be yourself and do the same to her," Scarlet smiled, making her way towards the entrance while Skyro tagged along. "But make sure you two are alone when you do it… it makes it much more special when you. I'll spend a night with Smoke while you and her go off on your own tonight after your surprise."

"Thank you Scarlet, I really appreciate it," Skyro said with a smile, looking outside and noticing it was getting closer to evening. "Has she spoken about me at all?"

"More than you could ever imagine." Scarlet said, smiling back to Skyro who soon strolled up to her side, wanting to know what all Flare had said.

"I'm guessing you're not going to tell me." Skyro said, watching Scarlet shake her head.

"I would Skyro, but I believe it would be better if you hear it come from her." Scarlet said as the two left the flower shop and continued down to the next shop.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Preparation**

"Well, it's getting close to evening; do you think we should get back with Skyro and Scarlet here soon so we can get back home and get ready?" Flare asked Smoke who was looking at a small scratch on his forearm, wondering where he could have received it, soon realizing that he probably got it from Fearador's horns scraping at him while trying to break free from his headlock.

"Yeah we probably should, I would like to spend a minute or two with Scarlet before we part ways." Smoke said, smiling at Flare as the two strolled back to the school.

"You really care about her don't you?" Flare said, smiling back as Smoke blushed a little bit to Flare's words.

"You have no idea Flare, she means the world to me," Smoke said with a smile, feeling joyful as he and Flare neared the school. "I feel like she's just made for me… I mean every time we talk and spend time with each other I feel like we never run out of things to talk about."

"I feel the same way for Skyro… how come you haven't told her how you feel?" Flare asked, having a decent guess why he hadn't confessed his feelings to Scarlet.

"When I go to confront her, I want everything to be perfect," Smoke said, surprising Flare at the same time. "I just want it to be a memory that we both forget, no matter what happens to both of us."

"I thought it was because you might be shy or something." Flare said, nudging Smoke's shoulder with her arm as they reached the bench next to the school doors.

"No never, I managed to get over that lump in my throat a while ago, I just spent more time with her until I felt more comfortable around her," Smoke said, chuckling as he turned and looked as Flare, taking a seat next to her on the bench. "How come you haven't said anything to Skyro yet?"

"I don't now really… I think I want him to make the first move… I mean I love him, I really do." Flare said, closing her eyes and smiling to her words.

"You mean you 'love him' love him?" Smoke said, realizing that maybe he misunderstood his feeling for Scarlet as just being best friend feelings but they were actually the first feelings of love.

"… Yes… He's been by my side even before we first hatched," Flare said, making a face of determination as she spoke her next sentence. "Yes I do love him; he's a feeling in my heart that loves to be acknowledged."

"Hey quite down, here they come." Smoke whispered, waving to Skyro and Scarlet who strolled up to the two.

"Hey did you two find anything interesting?" Flare asked Scarlet who nodded her head.

"A few gift shops, some herbalists who were trying to get us to try their free samples, the usual stuff," Skyro chuckled as the four turned towards the Dragon Study, watching Spyro exit the large building and head over towards their direction. "Hey dad, how'd the talk go?"

"It went decent son, no problem there," Spyro said, brushing the topic off as he tried to start up another conversation. "Hey Smoke, Scarlet, Flare, nice to see everybody all here; Skyro, I'm having dinner with Flare's parents tonight. Are you going to be ok while I'm gone, I might be out for a while?"

"Yeah dad I'll be alright, I was planning on heading home now to get ready for tonight here, was you going back home as well?" Skyro asked, smelling what smelled like liquor on his father's breath.

"Yeah, I have to be ready also, how about a race back to the cave?" Spyro edged on, trying to have some fun with his son.

"I don't know dad, I might beat you again," Skyro chuckled, waving to his friends before opening his wings. "Hey I'll see all of you tonight ok?"

"Alright buddy, will do," Smoke nodded, smiling as he watched Skyro and Spyro take off swiftly into the evening sky. "His dad was drinking again; I could smell it on his breath."

"Me to, but he didn't act drunk though." Scarlet said, shaking her head as the three felt sorry for Skyro. "At least he's not violent to Skyro though, I just hate to see his father like this."

"He probably drank something to counter the buzz, we all feel the same for them both, but what can we do about it though," Flare said, knowing better than Smoke and Scarlet what Skyro was going through. "Cynder was a big piece in Spyro's life, not to mention Skyro's as well… it's hard to even imagine how painful it must feel knowing the one responsible for her death is still out there somewhere."

"Hey guys, let's head home and get ready for the party, try to give Skyro a night of happiness for once." Smoke said firmly, trying to break the tension as he turned towards the Dragon Study, we should all meet up here and then head to the party afterwards."

"Alright Smoke, we'll see you then." Scarlet said, turning to her apartment in the city while waving to Flare. "Take care Flare, I'll see you within a few hours."

"You to Scarlet, see you." Flare said, taking flight as she headed home to get ready for the party.

* * *

"Nemphis… come forth my son." Draikor commanded, looking among the arena which was built just outside of their secluded fortress.

"Yes father, what is it?" Nemphis answered, stepping next to his father and looking down below the balcony at three silhouettes of what appeared to be dragons.

"I want to introduce you to our reinforcements," Draikor pointed down below to the dragon that stood before a large stone statue of a dragon. "Meet Psych… he's the master off telekinesis. He's the only one on this whole planet who wields this special gift." Nemphis watched as the all grey dragon closed his eyes and focused on the statue. The statue began to tremble and shake before it crumbled into dust and gravel.

"Very impressive… He can prove himself useful during battle, who's next?" Zpharah said, eager to see who was next.

"Deceptya, the shape shifter," Draikor stated, smiling as the female dragoness stepped forward, her burgundy scales shining in the evening sun. "She can morph into anyone in her memory down to the finest detail, even their voice." Draikor's mouth formed a wicked smile as he watched the sexy dragoness morph into an identical copy of Cynder.

"Wicked… I love it, and who is the last fellow?" Nemphis smiled in delight as the final dragon stepped forward.

"Tumour, the dragon of manipulation, another rare gift only he possesses," Draikor said as he clamped both of his paws among Deceptya's head and tapped into her thoughts, forcing her to morph into Draikor. "He loves to abuse his powers which make him a dangerous foe."

"Why do we need these dragons," Nemphis asked, not sure what role they would play as in their quest for power. "Don't you think these dragons possess a threat to us?"

"No, I have them under control with Dark Magic, and we will need them to weaken Spyro before you go through your second task." Draikor said firmly, looking over to his son who nodded his head in agreement.

"To kill Spyro… he is weak now, I can sense it." Nemphis said as he allowed Zpharah to slip back into his body.

"No doubt… but I feel another force, but I don't know where it is coming from," Draikor said, shaking his head to rid himself of the thought. "Whatever it is, it will not stack up to our destructive forces, along with our army. We are unstoppable."

* * *

"What happened at your first dance, what was it like?" Skyro asked, still getting ready to leave to Warfang.

"I uh… now's not the time to get into stories son, you're running late as it is." Spyro said, not wanting to bring up any memories.

"I've got time dad, I'm actually running a little bit early as it is." Skyro said, putting in a small drop of eye drops to make his green eyes seem clearer when looked at.

"Alright son, only but a quick one though," Spyro said, taking in a deep breath quietly before beginning. "It was cold that night, clear skies overhead and I was running a bit late, and I was a nervous wreck. I specifically told her I would be no later than ten after… twenty minutes had already passed. It is rude to keep a lady waiting. I've been planning this for months now and I was the one who happened to be running late."

"I was flying at a pretty fast rate of speed to make up for lost time however," Spyro continued, not wanting to miss a detail. "I could see the city lights from where I was at though, there was a giant party in the city, everybody and anybody was invited there as a celebration for the time of peace. I was to meet Cynder at the city dance and dining theatre, I had something big in store for her that night, everything fell into place perfectly… except for me running late. I touched down about a block away from the theatre, it was the only clear place to land without me running into anybody and ruining my appearance."

"What were you wearing that night?" Skyro asked, taking the metal choker which his mother had gotten him for a gift if he ever completed his training and snapping it around his neck, adjusting it so if fit comfortably.

"Nothing to flashy, I don't think your mother liked it too much when I looked flashy and popular I guess is the way to put it," Spyro said as he chuckled a little bit to the thought. "Anyway, I was wearing a simple scarf and headdress which your mother had gotten for me a few days earlier, had it sized and fitted to my horns perfectly. I ran as fast as I could to the theatre and shoved the doors open upon my arrival. All eyes were upon me as I walked into the room; everything was going according to plan. I had told everybody in the city if they were planning on attending the ball in the theatre to simply remain quiet and stare as I walk in."

"Why, how does that go with the surprise?" Skyro said, brushing himself off of any dirt or foreign materials from his scales.

"Because everyone caught on before your mother did, she was the last one to turn towards me as I strolled up to her slowly, taking in her beauty from a distance before being face to face with it… she was the most beautiful thing imaginable Skyro," Spyro said, reliving those moments of that night. "She wore a red silk garment which was being held up by her choker which reflected beautifully to the eyes. Her eyes were twice as brilliant as I've ever seen them; she must have used some type of eye drop to bring out the color." Skyro then thought of what he had just done to make his eyes stand out and smiled, knowing that his mother would have probably have told him to do so.

"What happened after that?" Skyro asked, not wanting to miss out on his father's story.

"_Hello my love, beautiful evening tonight is it not?" Cynder calmly said, admiring how handsome Spyro looked._

"_The night is quite beautiful indeed, but not as beautiful as you," Spyro calmly said, gently hugging her before stepping back once more to admire her beauty. "Sorry for me running so late, I ran into some Moles who needed some help fixing their grocery cart before I could head home and get ready, didn't realize how hard it was to find a blacksmith nearby so they could be assisted."_

"_I'm just glad you made it here for the dance," Cynder said with a smile, looking among the great dance hall which had just finished construction about a week prior. "I must say though dear, you sure know how to treat a lady."_

"_Only the best for my queen," Spyro said, snapping his fingers to the musicians playing the music for the night, the room falling deathly quiet as soon as soon as the music stopped playing. "Shall we dance my love?" Spyro reached his hand out to Cynder who gladly accepted her husband's invitation. No words were said as the two stepped out into the middle of the dance floor._

"How come nobody else stepped out to dance with you guys?" Skyro asked, looking himself over one last time in the mirror to make sure he looked his best.

"Because it was the second part to your mother's surprise," Spyro said with a smile, thing back to what he had planned that night. "I wrote her a song for the musicians to play."

_One of these days the sky's gonna break and everything will escape, and I'll know…_

"_I don't believe I've heard this song before, what is it called?" Cynder asked, wrapping her arms around Spyro's neck while he placed his hands among her hips._

_One of these days the mountains are gonna fall into the sea, and they'll know…_

"_My song to you my love, Letters from the Sky," Spyro said calmly, noticing that the lights had grew dim all around them except where they stood dancing slowly together in the center of the dance floor. "I wrote this song just for you my love…"_

_That you and I were made for this, I was made to taste your kiss, we were made to never fall away…_

"_Spyro… I love you."_

"_I love you to Cynder…"_

_Never fall away…_

_The two shared a passionate kiss before beginning to dance to the rhythm of their special song._

_One of these days letters are gonna fall from the sky telling us all to go free…_

_But until that day I'll find a way to let everybody know…_

_You're coming back… coming back for me…_

'_Cause even though you left me here, I have nothing left to fear…_

_These are only walls that hold me here…_

_Hold me heeeeere…_

_Hold me heeere…_

_Hooold me heeeere…_

_Only walls that hold he here…_

_One day soon I'll hold you like the sun holds the moons…_

_And we will hear those winds overhead…_

_And we won't have to be scared…_

"_As long as we have each other, we have no reason to be scared of what might be thrown at us." Spyro calmly said in Cynder's ear before spinning her around and back into his arms once more._

'_Cause we won't have to beeee scaaaared, no!_

_We won't have to be, yeeeah, scaaared, no!_

_Comin' back for me, comin' back for me, you're comin' back to me…_

_The crowd cheered and whistled in applause as Spyro dipped Cynder down for one last kiss before pulling her back up to his face._

"_As long as you're still here, I will always have something to come back to." Spyro said with a smile before they both walked over to the rest of the guests who had come._

"Dad, that was very amazing what you had done for mom," Skyro said as he turned towards his father. "I wish I could think of something like that."

"You have a special someone?" Spyro asked, having a very good idea whom it might be.

"Flare… she makes me happy dad, like beyond what happiness is." Skyro said, unsure of what to say next.

"All I can tell you is that when the time comes, your heart will know what to say," Spyro said, kissing his son on his forehead before shoeing him off and out of the cave. "But anyway son I'm rambling, now go have fun at the party, make tonight a night to remember!" Spyro called out, waving to his son as he watched him disappear out of sight and into the late dusk sky. Spyro then turned back into his cave, making sure he looked presentable enough for dinner with Flame and Ember.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: The Night to Remember**

The city roared with festivities and music as Skyro touched down outside the city gates, adjusting his choker once more before joining the crowd of civilians which pushed their way into the city. The evening sun had finally settled below the horizon and the Celestial moons illuminated the land with beauty, making all of the comets which streaked across the sky shine brightly to the eye while the bright lanterns and city lights illuminated the golden city with absolute beauty, making Skyro stare in awe at the large buildings before him.

"Hey handsome don't we look good tonight." Scarlet said behind Skyro, causing the young dragon to turn his head back and gaze at her beauty. She wore two golden collars around her neck while her arms were laced with beautiful gold bracelets.

"Trying to impress Smoke aren't we?" Skyro joked around, nudging Scarlet in the arm while taking a sucker punch in the arm from the beautiful dragoness.

"Oh shut it you twerp, you know how I hate getting dressed up," Scarlet joked, adjusting Skyro's choker for him before turning back towards the city. "The music sounds great from here, I got a feeling that this is going to be an amazing night."

"You said it Scarlet, I think I'm going to dance with Flare tonight." Skyro said, pausing before he finished his sentence however which made Scarlet chuckle a little bit.

"Nervous thought aren't we?" Scarlet said, giggling as Skyro smiled and nodded his head.

"Yeah… can we dance first for a minute before I dance with her, just to get the butterflies out of my stomach?" Skyro asked, not knowing what else to say.

"Sure, I'd love to dance with you, I hope you know how to dance." Scarlet teased as they continued to walk towards the Dragon Study.

"Oh you underestimate me." Skyro said, laughing as he smiled to Scarlet's company.

* * *

The entire Cheetah Village gathered around the ring which Hunter's son stood in the center of, awaiting for his opponent.

"Are you sure about this brother, I mean the Ape prisoner is three times his size and it took four of our strongest Cheetah warriors to subdue him." Prowlus asked, leaning down next to Hunter who sat quietly next to his beloved Bianca.

"It takes a lot less effort to kill someone than to subdue them Prowlus… he'll be fine." Hunter said, watching his son bow down on one knee to grab a throwing knife in his left hand and standing back up onto his feet. Two very bulky Cheetah warriors strong-armed the Ape into the ring, releasing him as the archers among the outside of the ring readied themselves in case the Ape tried to escape.

"I hope you don't disappoint me Ape, I don't like an easy fight." Hunter's son said, rotating his right wrist around in a circle one by his side as if he was trying to do something with the bracelet on his right arm.

"Before these archers finish me off, I hope you don't die too quickly before the fun really begins." The Ape said, rushing towards the young Cheetah who sprinted towards the Ape.

"I don't understand son, why rush towards his opponent? Hunter thought to himself, soon realizing what the young Cheetah had planned. Throwing the knife into the Ape's left knee, the brute fell to his knees in pain, trying to dig the knife out of his kneecap while the Cheetah leaped into the air, whipping his right arm back towards the Ape, sending a very sharp dagger attached to a chain rocketing past the Ape's head and sinking into the ground in front of him. Hunter's son then yanked himself back towards the Ape, slamming his right foot into the back of the Ape's head and burying his face into the ground while leaping away from the Ape and collecting the chain and dagger.

"What kind of weapon is that Hunter?" Bianca asked, never seeing such a piece before as Hunter rubbed his chin in wonder.

"I'm not sure, but he seems most comfortable using it however." Hunter said, watching his son whip the dagger back into his hand and allow the Ape to recover and pull the dagger from his knee.

"I'm going to kill you for this." The Ape roared as he charged towards the Cheetah who slid down low and kicked upwards into the Ape's jaw, causing the Ape to stagger backwards before sending the dagger down into the dirt again while landing behind the Ape.

"Not today my friend," the Cheetah said wrapping the chain around the Ape's neck twice and yanking one side over towards one direction, snapping the Ape's neck over to the left, killing him with seemingly the greatest of ease. "My time has not come yet Ape, it will take more than you to kill me."

Hunter stood from his chair in astonishment as he looked over to Bianca and said, "Cancel the archery tests… I think he passed this test in flying colors. What do you say Prowlus?"

"Indeed brother, I think he's earned his name." Prowlus said, shaking Hunter's son's hand as he jogged up to his father.

"Father… I wish to finally know my name." The young Cheetah said as Hunter placed his hand among his son's shoulder.

"You are swift and precise as lighting and deadlier than venom… well done my son, or should I say Titus." The crowd roared with appreciation as Titus shook his father's hand in acceptance to the Cheetah tribe.

* * *

"Hey Skyro, when did you get here?!" Smoke shouted over the loud music as he and Flare danced to the beat in the center of the city.

"About five minutes ago, wow what a turnout," Skyro yelled, looking over towards Flare, taking in just how beautiful she was. "How long have you two been here!?" Skyro couldn't help but keep looking at Flare and what she was wearing, how the torches and lamps and different colors of confetti and smoke screens made her beautiful eyes and gorgeous curves stand out like no other while her ruby necklace and silver bracelets brought out her beautiful face.

"About ten minutes now, there's so much to do here!" Flare yelled out, watching Smoke point to the blue and yellow dragon on the stage that in turn pointed back to him and stepped forward on the stage.

"Hey my name is Sonic and I hope you all are having a fun night tonight because we're just getting started," Sonic started, making the other dragons in his band begin to play a song very familiar to Skyro. "This song is dedicated to a special birthday boy today from his best friend. Welcome to the jungle everybody!" The song began to play as Scarlet nudged Skyro's arm in an attempt to get him to start dancing.

"Show me what you got." Scarlet edged on as Skyro took her by both hands and began to step to the beat, noticing that Flare and Smoke began to dance as well.

_Yeah_

_Yeah_

_Well it's too long living the same old lives, yeah!_

_I feel too cold to live and too young to die, yeah!_

Scarlet and Flare both nodded to each other when their eyes made contact as the two dragonesses threw their partners into each other, all four of them laughing as Skyro and Smoke began to dance together.

"Nice form Skyro, you can pass as a girl yet!" Smoke laughed, causing Skyro to roll his eyes as he laughed with his best friend.

"I have to thank you for the song, I'm glad you knew this was my favorite song!" Skyro yelled back, watching as Smoke leaned close to his ear.

"It gets better buddy, just wait." Smoke yelled, throwing Skyro away and into Flare as Skyro's eyes locked onto Flare's as she did the same.

_Will you walk the line like it's there to choose?... oh!_

_Just forget the wit; it's the best to use!_

"Shall we dance handsome?" Flare asked, strangely giving Skyro a boost of confidence as he smiled and gazed deeply into Flare's eyes.

"Let's do it gorgeous…" Skyro said in a sexy voice while smiling, taking Flare by the hips as he spun her around and whipped her from side to side while doing some fancy footwork of his own.

_Won't you follow me into the jungle, yeah!_

_Ain't a foe on my path in the heart of the jungle, yeah!_

"Wow, look at him go, he's killing it out there." Smoke thought as he and Scarlet began to dance as well.

"Go get her Skyro, you're in control now." Scarlet thought, smiling as Skyro dipped Flare down low to the ground before pulling her back up and letting her collapse in his arms for dramatic effect.

_Won't you follow me into the jungle, yeah!_

_Follow me into the jungle!_

"This feeling of adrenaline… I love it." Skyro thought as his heart raced with excitement as he kept his eyes focused on Flare, breathing a burst of fire breath into the air, signaling the large crowd around them to give him and Flare some room to dance. All eyes fell onto the two while everyone continued to dance.

_I lost my mind in the city of lights, yeah!_

_In the backstreets buildings and the burnin' lamps, yeah!_

_When I heard the thunder, I could feel the rain, yeah!_

_It's the same to me, just a different name, yeah!_

"I've never seen this side of you Skyro, I think I like it!" Flare yelled as Skyro smiled in joy to her words.

"I figured you would Flare." Skyro thought to himself as the music boomed louder, shaking them to their knees as they continued to dance.

_I said oh won't you follow me into the jungle, yeah!_

_Ain't a foe on my path in the heart of the jungle, oh yeah!_

_Won't you follow me into the jungle, oh yeah!_

Skyro then yanked Flare in very close, making his sure his hands were on her hips and her arm were wrapped around his neck as the song came to a close, realizing that their lips were just inches from each other.

_Won't you follow me into the jungle?!_

"That was our latest hit 'Jungle', we're going to take a quick break since we've been going on for about an hour now," Sonic yelled over the cheering crowd as he began to step down from the stage. "Come back in half an hour for more musical entertainment, but for right now enjoy the festival everyone!" He then jumped down from the stage and ran up towards Skyro and Flare who just released each other.

"Hey thank you for playing that song, it's my favorite." Skyro smiled, shaking the dragon's hand while smiling back to Smoke.

"Hey no problem buddy, Smoke gave me a heads up about your birthday today and I thought we and the band could do something special," Sonic said, accepting Skyro's handshake as he began to turn away. "I just wanted to say those were some killer moves you and your lady friend were dishing out, you topped everyone here." Skyro and Flare blushed as they waved goodbye to the singer of the band.

"Thank you Sonic, we'll talk to you later!" Skyro called out as he and Flare turned back towards Smoke and Scarlet.

"Well let's go check this whole place out, there's so much to do here." Flare said, walking close to Skyro while Smoke and Scarlet walked side to side as well as they all began to walk into the busy city to enjoy the festivities.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: The Next Page**

The surface of the moon which Paradox rested among was cold to the touch to his weak body, listening to nothing but silence as Paradox closed opened his eyes to the sight of the world once more.

"Malefor… what all do you know of that Draikor has planned?" Paradox asked, watching as the dark spiritual form of Malefor form before him once more.

"He has an army of machines designed by a very intellectual Mole… though the Mole ended his life however," Malefor started, beginning to inform his master what all had transpired over the past seven years. "Draikor has yet to discover that the machines are just metal pieces of heavy armor coating dead bodies of what was left over after the Fallen war… a war which Draikor started by using the demons to control your troops. Though once Namulis was destroyed, the troops took on the need for flesh, mindless cannibals who only wanted to eat living flesh and never be satisfied and spread their infection on to the living… there is another purple dragon I must warn you about, one which was born prematurely to the tenth generation cycle."

"Tell me about the purple dragons… Who is this Spyro fellow I keep hearing about from you?"

"He is my son and my enemy… he alone slew me by his own hands, gifted with the power to control the four earthbound elements," Malefor's expression turned to rage just talking about Spyro as he growled in hatred. "Then there is his son…, Skyro, A unique purple dragon, the purple dragon prematurely born before the tenth generation prophecy. His mother Cynder wielded the powers of darkness: Wind, Fear, Shadow, and Poison. I believe his has the power of all of his mother's elements and his father's as well. There is not a single dragon alive or dead that has ever had eight elements under their control, let alone four."

"How old is this dragon, Skyro?"

"He just turned fifteen today, he has no idea what he's capable of."

"Why does Skyro not have to die in order for me to return to the world but his father does?" Paradox groaned to the fact that his body was unable to move still.

"Because I am holding you here until at least his father dies… he is far more intellectual of his power and Skyro's," Malefor said, knowing that this fact would enrage Paradox. "With his father out of the way, Skyro will have no mentor to teach him through Convexity. At least you would have a fighting chance against Skyro if Draikor fails to kill him."

"Does Draikor know of Skyro?"

"No…"

"Why have you not yet informed him?"

"… Because I believe with Draikor being in the dark about Skyro may ultimately lead to his demise, thus ridding ourselves of one more problem that you would have to attend to."

"I begin to see what you mean Malefor… smart planning on your behalf." Paradox said with a smile, realizing now what Malefor was planning.

"The bonus is that both Skyro and Spyro think that Draikor is still dead along with all of their allies," Malefor continued, revealing what he had planned as well. "We just let all of them kill each other before we come into play and destroy them all. I have a special plan for our conquest."

"And what would that be?"

"I take form and summon my army which once attacked the world as well," Malefor smiled wickedly, knowing that his army of soldiers was powerful enough to hinder the population. "Then, along with your army of darkness, we both can have the world once more, just like how you use to have so long ago…" Malefor hissed in excitement as Paradox pondered with the idea of sharing the power with Malefor.

"…No, I have a better idea." Paradox thought, closing his eyes once more to try and rest his body for what was to come.

* * *

"Hey thanks for dinner you guys, it means a lot to me, I buy next time though OK?" Spyro said, taking his seat at the patio dinner table at the restaurant with Flame and Ember.

"We'll see my friend," Flame smiled, pulling Ember's seat back for her to sit down before taking his own seat as well. "So what will you have?"

"I'm thinking just an eight ounce piece of lamb thigh and a glass of wine, what about you guys?" Skyro asked, not wanting to make their bill to expensive.

"Awe come on Spyro, get the ten ounce, we're going to get it with wine also." Ember insisted, giving Spyro a look while smiling, causing him to smile as well.

"Alright, I'll have the ten ounce as well." Spyro said, writing down all of their orders on the slab of paper given to then when they first entered the restaurant and waving his hand in the air with a quick gesture, letting the male dragon waiter know they had placed their orders.

"So you said you had some things to talk about to us, is now a good time and place?" Flame asked, watching as Spyro shrugged his shoulders a bit.

"Yeah I think so," Spyro said, adjusting himself in his seat. "… You remember when we all went out in extermination platoons seven years ago?"

"Yeah, how can I not forget those days?" Flame answered, thinking about the horrors he witnessed during the trip, remembering how gruesome the Roamers were to their prey.

"… I had a vision one night while sleeping and it had something to do with the Dark Days War…," Spyro was hesitant with his next words as he tried to form a sentence. "I was a dragon… more or less seeing the world from his point of view. His name was Paradox, and I saw Cripyro. I could feel the pain he was feeling up until his death. I then saw Cripyro scribbling something on a couple of stone slabs."

"It's been awhile since a vison has come to you hasn't it?" Flame said, knowing that Spyro took vision very seriously.

"Yes, that is why it strikes my curiosity," Spyro said, not sure if he should continue. "I told Hunter all about it as soon as I woke up and asked him if he would travel with me once more, I think there's something on those tablets that is important."

"What do you need us to do Spyro?" Ember asked, knowing Spyro had a reason to bring up the topic.

"I know Skyro is meant for greater things… but I want to at least try and keep him from the life I lived," Spyro said, now finally being able to form the words he needed to say. "I know he's old enough to watch after himself, but is it alright if I can ask you two to check on him every now and then while I'm away?"

"Sure buddy, we can do that," Flame said, thanking the waiter with a kindly smile and a nod of his head for bringing out their drinks. "Is that all you needed to tell us?"

"No, not entirely," Spyro said with a smile, changing the subject to something more happy. "What do you think of our children's relationship with each other?"

"They were made for one another." Ember stated with a smile, getting what Spyro was trying to say.

"What made you decide to ask us that Spyro?" Flame chuckled, wondering why Spyro changed the subject completely.

"Well Skyro told me before he left that he really cares about her, more than friendship it seems and I was wondering if she thought the same way." Spyro said, feeling kind of silly now that he was talking about their children's relationship."

"Flare has hinted that she likes him more than friends a few times before," Flame said, scratching his chin before taking a sip of his wine. "Do you think it's not a good idea for them to be together if that ever comes about?"

"No nothing like that, I was going to ask how you two would feel about it if they ever got together." Spyro said, taking a small sip of his wine as well, not wanting to have a repeat of an episode like what happened in the Dragon Study.

"I'd be all for it," Ember said, holding onto her wine glass with her left hand and running her index claw along the rim with her right hand before taking a sip as well. "I mean they have been friends since birth Spyro, it would be wrong to keep them away from each other if something was to happen between them."

"I feel the same way Ember, if they end up being together, then so be it." Flame said, smiling to Spyro who smiled back to them.

"Well wonderful, I'm glad we're all on the same page here." Spyro said, rubbing his eye before taking another small sip of his wine.

* * *

"This party is amazing!" Smoke cheered, having his wing wrapped around Scarlet who clung to his side as they walked.

"Yeah, they need to have one every weekend!" Skyro said bumping his right fist with Smoke's left fist, walking next to one another while he and Flare walked close to one another, smiling while they got back to chatting with one another while letting Smoke and Scarlet talk to one another as well.

"Happy birthday you brat," Flare said, causing to smile as they all made it back to the Dragon Study. "Hope you're having fun."

"It's always a good time when I'm with my best friends," Skyro smiled, following Smoke into the Dragon Temple. "Do you think it's a good idea to be in here Smoke, I mean I know we have passes but I don't want to get in trouble or nothing."

"Come on buddy I practically live here," Smoke said with a smile as he closed the door behind them. "Besides, I don't think we'd be in to much trouble if we're not supposed to be in here."

"Eh whatever, I feel like being adventurous for a night." Skyro shrugged, following Smoke towards the staircases which lead to the Dragon Study. Skyro thought of all the wonderful things which lay in store for him in the most private room in all of Warfang, in fact, all of the region.

"I wonder what's up there…" Flare whispered to Skyro, just as curious as he was as they neared the top of the stairs.

"I can understand the study being at the top of the building… but why have such a tall building with only one room at the top of a spiraling staircase," Scarlet questioned as they finally reached the top. "I mean this thing is almost ten stories tall."

"It gives the Guardians an edge during wartime," Smoke said as they reached the top of the staircase which lead into a small hallway. "You will not believe me until I tell you what kind of view you can get from the balcony. Skyro remembers that day when he and I looked out the same balcony right buddy?" Smoke smiled back to his friend as they stood among the decorative study doors.

"Yeah, that was seven years ago… I miss seeing the sunset from up here." Skyro answered, smiling as Smoke opened the doors and peering inside before shoving them open completely.

"Well now we have all the time we need here, let's enjoy this," Smoke said, stepping inside the lavish room first, followed by Scarlet and Flame and Skyro. "Just don't break anything or we'll all be in deep trouble. Some of the things in here cannot be replaced." Skyro looked over towards Cyril's bookshelf in amazement, running his index claw over the spines of the book titles and imagining all of the knowledge they contained.

"Wow… what do you think Volteer does with all of these things?" Flare pondered over all of the maps and compasses sprawled across his large desk, along with paper containing list after list of expenses of Warfang and debts to other cities outside of their current region.

"I don't know… but from the looks of it, Warfang in in serious debt to other civilizations far away from here." Scarlet said, looking at all of the negative numbers scrawled across the loose papers and torn notes.

"Doesn't surprise me, I mean look at all of the damage that has been done to this city and the surrounding towns in this region over the years and years before we were born, someone had to pay for all of it," Smoke said, shaking his head over the amount of debt the region was in. "Judging by the scribbled signature, someone named G'huar is the one who is responsible for suppling our region with supplies and resources to rebuild our region after all of the damage has been lifted."

"Does it have a location where he lives?" Skyro asked, stumbling across all black book with no title engraved along the spine or cover.

"Judging by the latitude and longitude on the worldwide map here, he's way, way, way towards the northeast," Flare said, looking at a small red blotch which covered a small city landmark among the wrinkled map. "I mean it wouldn't take but a day or so to reach where the island is located, it's just that it usually storms around this time of year over to the East across the ocean."

"Hey guys come and check this out." Skyro motioned, thumbing through the first page of the book and realizing that it was a journal addressed to the Guardians.

"A journal for what, more notes on the city?" Smoke said, leaning over Skyro's shoulder as he continued to thumb through the notes.

"A few entries are about the war with Malefor and how they attacked the city and how my mom and dad defeated him and sealed him away in the core of the earth," Skyro was amazed about all of the heroic things his mother and father had done as he continued to read. "Here it says that Malefor, my grandfather, and my dad fought above the Volcano of Cripyro for control of the world, ultimately leading to my grandfather's death."

"What else does it say?" Flare asked, looking at the scratch drawing illustrating each event Skyro was explaining as he flipped to the next page.

"A murder named Draikor is taken to trial and given life in prison instead of the death penalty but manages to escape while my father and Hunter search for a special kind of water which would break the bond he had with a demon named Zpharah," Skyro continued on to the next paragraph, realizing that his friends were crowded behind him listening and gazing among each illustration which were drawn to surprising detail. "The water was retrieved after battling three mythical guardians in a series of trials given to Hunter and my father. After the demon was separated, Draikor managed to track down the demon back here to the Dragon Temple basement and bond with it, giving him the power to kidnap my mother and leave my father and Hunter no choice but to pursue him to the Volcano of Cripyro."

"Whoa, your mother and father died afterwards?" Smoke asked, startled over the next illustration which clearly depicted the death of both Spyro and Cynder.

"It says here after the battle began, Draikor overpowered them both and obtain my mother's demon Namulis, but my dad managed to awaken Convexity and defeat him long enough to scare Draikor off," Skyro continued, wondering what Convexity was. "My father gave enough of his life force to Cynder to bring her back to stable condition while he fled off to the Forbidden Forest to seek out training of Dark Magic from my grandfather's spirit."

"Dark Magic… I've heard Terrador talk about the topic a few times before," Smoke stated, trying to remember what the Guardians had said. "It is a dark power used by Malefor during his reign of terror and gave your mom superior power while she was being controlled by him a long time ago."

"Yeah, all of that history was written also in this journal as well," Skyro said, thumbing back to the beginning pages and looking over the darker history of his mother before returning back to a more present event. "After killing Draikor and crippling his Fallen army of resurrected soldiers from the Dark Days War and the demon which plagued my mother, Draikor's son Nemphis allied himself with Zpharah and escaped their fortress which was being overran by the newly transformed Roamers. The reason why the Fallen had lost control was because one demon had been destroyed; only giving the Fallen half the lives they were given."

"This is where we came into the picture," Scarlet said, realizing that the chain of events may have been a rocky and confusing history at first, but she soon realized that everything was coming into light. "So out first steps into this world was into a time where we could have all died… that's scary to comprehend."

"It is indeed, but we all survived because we all stuck together." Smoke said as he placed his left hand on Skyro's right shoulder. "Even through the darkest of times, we all stayed strong together."

"Skyro… you don't have to read the next part if you don't want to, it's ok." Flare said, knowing that the next event was going to be hard for Skyro to swallow.

"No it's ok… I've accepted the fact," Skyro said, bracing himself for the truth as he flipped to the next page. "After the Grand March which exterminated the remaining Roamers in the region, a final attack on Warfang erupted while all of the soldiers were out on their mission… Cynder the dragoness showed true bravery in helping exterminate the remaining Roamers with the aid of fellow brother to Spyro, Sparx, and tapping into Convexity for one final attack which destroyed the remaining Roamers. Then Nemphis stormed into the city and challenged my mother to a fight, making sure that none of the civilians would interfere."

"I'm glad we all didn't witness these horrors that day." Scarlet thought to herself as she continued to listen to Skyro.

"As soon as Spyro returned, Cynder was struck by a fatal blow from a Demonic Sword created by Nemphis before fleeing, soon lapsing into death after a few words were shared with her love Spyro…" Skyro said, closing his eyes while trying to fight back the tears.

"Skyro… let's go ok, we still have one more gift to give to you." Smoke said, watching Skyro rub his eyes before placing the journal back on the shelf.

"Yeah alright, let's go have some fun." Skyro smiled, sniffling as he stood from his spot and looked over towards the balcony at the Celestial moon's which shown with pure beauty. Smoke closed the Dragon Study doors behind them as they all moved towards the balcony doors which were already open as if the Guardians had exited the Dragon Study from there.

"Skyro… didn't your father ever tell you any of those things?" Flare asked quietly to Skyro who shook his head.

"Not really, he would always hint some small things here and there but never go into detail," Skyro said as he opened his wings, along with his friends as they stared at the night sky. "I think it would be just as hard to him to talk about it to me… I'll ask him about it someday if we ever get the chance to sit down and talk about it… It just makes me feel uncomfortable knowing that my mother's killer is still alive."

"His time will come Skyro… but for now, we all need to live life like it is going to end tomorrow." Scarlet said with a smile as he smiled back, running with his friends off the balcony and leaping into the cool night air, taking flight as they all sailed across the beautiful, clear night sky.

"So where are we heading to?" Skyro asked, smiling towards Flare while flapping his wings gently.

"We are heading to the surprise we have been just itching to give you." Smoke smiled back, leading his friends to Friendship Falls.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Inside the Heart**

The night was still young yet; the star littered sky was radiating an aura of peace while the Celestial moons still shone brightly in the night sky. Skyro's eyes stayed locked onto Flare while the four flew towards Twilight Falls, mesmerized by her beauty as he found himself thinking about the dance they had just shared not too long ago.

"Looking at something buddy?" Smoke asked, nudging Skyro's shoulder who blushed in embarrassment.

"Not so loud you dope, I don't want her to know that I was looking." Skyro said through gritted teeth, smiling as he looked forward again once more to gaze at Flare.

"You like her don't you?" Smoke asked, smiling as he too was looking forward to gaze at Scarlet, watching her wings gently propel herself forward towards their destination.

"Yeah I've always cared about her," Skyro said, smiling as he watched her lips move to form words while talking to Scarlet. "I can't believe we almost kissed tonight… I wouldn't know what to do if we did."

"Just be yourself, that's all I can say," Smoke said, as they soon neared the beautiful forest which made up Twilight Falls. "I mean I care about Scarlet and I just act how I normally am."

"I'm just afraid she'll reject me." Skyro said, slowing himself down while gliding down towards the forest floor after Flare and Scarlet.

"Oh brother, if you only knew how much she cared…" Smoke said to himself as he was the last to touch down, watching as Scarlet covered Skyro's eyes with her hands as Flare and Smoke giggled in excitement, knowing that Skyro was going to love their surprise they had for him.

"Are you ready for your surprise birthday boy?" Scarlet asked, teasing the purple dragon as he laughed out of happiness.

"Oh yes I am, you guys really shouldn't have though." Skyro said with a smiling, knowing that whatever they had for him was worth the shove Flare gave him in the back of the head for saying otherwise about them getting him a present.

"Nonsense, a best friend deserves the best present that his friends could get for him." Smoke said as he nodded towards Scarlet, letting her know that she could remove her hands from Skyro's eyes now.

Well, you can open your eyes handsome, what do you think?" Scarlet said sweetly, smiling as Skyro opened his eyes, smiling to what the three had given him.

"What is all of this?" Skyro asked, smiling as he picked up the medium sized bottle of liquor in front of him, noticing that Smoke was holding four small glasses in his hand while Scarlet retrieved a bouquet of flower from a nearby bush which she clearly hid there on purpose. Flare was the last one to reach for something, grabbing a small wooden box from behind a tree.

"We've been the gang we are now for years buddy, and on this day we celebrate the one who is always in the middle, the one who we go to for help, the one who keeps us together, you Skyro," Smoke said with a smile, taking the bottle from Skyro and slowly uncorking the decorative bottle and began to pour the liquid evenly into the four glasses. "And we can't feel any luckier to have you as our friend than how we feel about waking up every day knowing that we are still alive. So we thought a little gathering of just us was just what you needed to get away from the bullies and your father for a little while."

"We picked these flowers over at Friendship Falls, we had to thank Flare's parents countless times for letting us collect some of their flowers from their personal garden," Scarlet said as she gently handed Skyro the beautiful red and blue and yellow flowers, watching as Skyro inhaled their beautiful aroma with a smile. "All of those flowers are our favorites and yours combined to show you that best friends stay together. Ember said that if you keep them in water they will live for about a month or so if given enough sunlight."

"And this is a gift from all of us Skyro," Flare said, opening the box and retrieving a brilliant blue aura crystal which took Skyro by surprise.

"A blue crystal, those are very hard to come by anymore, where did you find it?" Skyro said, bedazzled by the beauty and power which the crystal held as he accepted the gift from his friends, holding the small crystal with are as he knew how fragile the blue crystals were in nature after they were excavated.

"We literally just stumbled upon it," Smoke said with a chuckle, watching as Flare blushed to what Smoke had said. "Flare and I were walking towards Scarlet's cave before we stopped by your cave about a month ago and Flare tripped over a stone along our way. Well the rock tumbled over and it was lying underneath it."

"Oh I think that's enough now," Flare joked, taking her glass of wine from Smoke first, followed by Scarlet and Skyro. "This was the best wine we could afford with all of our tokens together and a friend who knew it was an important day for you and helped us with the spirits… you knows because we're not old enough to buy this stuff yet."

Well we're almost old enough; just have to wait three more years, but today is an important day," Smoke said, raising his glass up in the air for a toast. "A toast to our friend, Skyro; happy birthday brother." They all tapped their glasses together before drinking all of the wine from their glasses. Skyro recoiled a bit to the taste a first but continued to swallow the wine as he knew that they still had about half a bottle left to go.

"You guys are the best friends someone can ask for." Skyro smiled, not wanting the night to end as they all laughed and told stories about their past school years and other miscellaneous activities.

* * *

"Now that is how you cook a sheep," Spyro said, rubbing his stomach while finishing off what was left in his wine glass. "Thank you so much guys that was delicious."

"Hey no problem, it's been a wonderful day today," Ember said as she used her napkin to wipe her lips clean from meat grease, smiling as she was also satisfied with her meal. Well now what shall we do? Is it starting to get late?"

"A little bit darling, it is about time to turn in," Flame said while stretching out in his chair and yawning. "I don't know, what do you think Spyro?"

"Yeah it is starting to get a little bit late I suppose," Spyro said as he began to sit up from his seat. "I'm going to head to Warfang tomorrow with Sparx to meet with the Guardians, would you two care to join?"

"I'm in for it, how about you honey?" Flame asked Ember who also sat up from her seat, followed by Flame.

"Nah I'll stay back at the cave and take care of a few things, how about you fill me in when you get back home?" Ember said, yawning also as she to begin to feel drowsy.

"Alright then my love, Spyro and I will see what's going on tomorrow then," Flame said, giving Spyro a hug first before Ember stepped in and gave him a hug as well. "Hey tell Skyro we said happy birthday will you?"

"Will do my friend, I will see you tomorrow, goodnight you two," Spyro said with a smile before taking flight from the town. "Thank you for the lovely dinner you two; goodnight."

"No problem my friend, I'll see you tomorrow." Flame said as he watched his close friend begin to fly away into the night sky.

"I worry about him Flame, he has a smile on his face but he's hurt inside," Ember said as both she and Flame took flight back to their cave. "He's still hurt about Cynder, can't you tell?"

"Yes I can tell and I'm afraid that he's not getting any better," Flame said as they continued to fly together while feeling the cool night breeze against their scales. "All that he has to lean on is Skyro, he is his rock. The only thing we can do is just give our company to him and hope for the best."

"Do you know when our daughter is supposed to be back home?" Ember asked as they both smiled to the thought of their daughter.

"She said she won't be out to late," Flame said as he looked over to his beloved wife with a smile. "If she's out late I won't ground her, will you?"

"Nope, let her have all the fun in the world," Ember said as she smiled back and gentle caressed her hand against Flame's hand while taking hold of it. "You're only young for a brief time, let them enjoy all of the time they have together."

* * *

"Hey guys, I'll be back in a second." Skyro said, finishing off the last bit of wine left in the bottle before heading off into the forest.

"Anyone have any idea where he's going off to?" Smoke asked after he knew Skyro was out of earshot.

"I might have an idea, I'll be back." Flare said, heading after Skyro which left Smoke and Scarlet alone.

"He's going to see his mother isn't he?" Scarlet asked Smoke, knowing that was the reason why.

"Yeah he is… it's been awhile since he's had some time with her." Smoke said as he finished off his last glass of wine.

"We should stay her and let him be alone with her then." Scarlet said as she saw Smoke nod his head in agreement.

"Yeah, plus it gives him and Flare some alone time as well." Smoke said, smiling a little bit as the two dragons sat close to one another, taking in the moonlight while breathing in the fresh air.

"Skyro really cares about Flare and she doesn't know it," Scarlet said, smiling as she looked up to Smoke with happiness. "And Flare cares about Skyro and he doesn't know it."

"Yeah I know, it's pretty obvious that he has the case of shyness." Smoke said with a chuckle as he looked down towards Scarlet. "I told him not to be shy and just be himself. But who knows, he'll get around to it sooner or later."

"I know how he feels." Scarlet said, knowing what she was getting herself into.

"You do?" Smoke said, raising an eyebrow as he smiled towards Scarlet, wondering if now was the time to tell her how he felt about her.

"Yeah, it's pretty annoying after a while, not being able to get your feelings out in the open." Scarlet said as she scooted a little bit closer to Smoke.

"Well maybe sometimes all you need is a little push to get the words out." Smoke said gently, wrapping his wing around Scarlet and slowly pulling her in closer.

* * *

The towering waterfall which lead into the Catacombs still rushed with beauty while the fireflies and green and red crystals intensified the beauty of the surrounding forest. The moonlight casted a feint glow through the treetops and clearing which gave Skyro enough light to finally reach the base of the waterfall where he knew his mother was buried.

"Hey mom… how've you been," Skyro said, walking closer to the small headstone which had his mother's name engraved in beautiful cursive letters. "I graduated school today and had an amazing fifteenth birthday with my friends, even danced with Flare tonight. I also stood up to that bully, Slair. It's been a good day today so far. I mean, the debt this region is in has me concerned, but other than that, it's all been ok with life… I wish I could say the same for dad though. I know he's still in pain about your loss, but living like this is no way to live. I mean I miss you like no other mom, believe me I do, but I just want dad to see that there is more to life than drinking and sorrow."

"Skyro… you know how to use words like nobody else I know." Flare said softly to herself, not wanting to interrupt his time with his mother.

"That day at your funeral I promised myself to be happy, or at least try to be happy," Skyro said as he sat down in the grass next to his Cynder's grave. "And I believe that I am happy in this life. I have amazing friends, a wonderful father, the greatest teachers I could ask for; just life in general is good. I know dad wants to keep me away from a life like he has lived, but I am a purple dragon. I don't know that whole history about the purple dragons before me, but I know that if my destiny is worth anything in this world, I will fulfill it." Skyro paused for a second before nodding his head to the words he had just said.

"I heard you say that you love me while we were laying you to rest here seven years ago," Skyro said, allowing a small tear run down the left side of his face, followed by a single tear which trickled down the right side of his face. "And I just want to say mom… that I love you to… I love you more than words can describe. I am proud to tell everyone I know how lucky I was to have a mom like you. I want to let everyone know that you were the best mother a dragon could have and that I wouldn't trade the time I had with you for anything in this universe." Skyro wiped his eyes from his tears before sitting up from the spot he sat next.

"Well mom I have to go now, Smoke, Scarlet, and Flare are waiting for me," Skyro said with a smile, leaning down and giving the headstone a gentle kiss before turning away. "I'll see you again here soon hopefully, I'll see about getting dad to come by next time. Goodnight mom." Flare then knew that this was a great time to show herself. She gently pushed through the bushes and headed towards Skyro who smiled to his friend.

"Hey I heard what you said to her, that was pretty nice of you to say," Flare said as she gave a gentle hug to Skyro before finishing her sentence. "Are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah I'll be fine, thank you Flare," Skyro said, nodding his head in assurance before continuing his sentence. "Thank you for asking, it's been awhile since I've gotten a chance to talk to her." A small silence passed the two dragons, not sure what they should sway to one another.

"I'm glad we got to dance tonight Skyro, I really am," Flare said with a smile as she gentle shoved Skyro jokingly. "It was fun; we should do it again sometime."

"Yeah we should, it was fun," Skyro said as he felt that heavy feelings in his heart begin to pass over him again. "I love spending time with you."

"So what are you planning on doing tomorrow, do you want to spend some time together?" Flare asked kindly, knowing that Skyro would want to have some company after what he had just done.

"Actually Flare Smoke said that he wanted me to train with him tomorrow for a few hours at the beach," Skyro said, not really sure how to finish his sentence. "I'm sorry, but he kind of asked first. But would you like to spend some time the day after tomorrow, I'm free then."

"Yeah, that should be alright, I'll let my folks know what's going on and we'll take it from there," Flare said happily, smiling as the two looked over towards the waterfall. "You know, I'll say this about your mother, she is really lucky to rest here. This place is beautiful, I'm glad your father chose this place."

"This was the place where he knew that he loved her, the same for my mother," Skyro said with a smile, feeling kind of happy about the topic. "He thought that this was the only appropriate place for her."

"Do you want to head back to Scarlet and Smoke?" Flare asked as they both began to walk in the same direction.

"Yeah, let's finish up tonight and call it a day here soon," Skyro said with a smile as they walked through the brush and between trees back to where their two friends waited for them. "You know I have to say, thank you so much for the birthday Flare, it means so much to me."

"Hey we're your friends Skyro, it's what we do," Fare said, flashing Skyro a quick smile before turning back to where they were heading. "Well look at that." Skyro peered through the brush in front of them and saw something wonderful.

"Well look at that, he actually did it." Skyro said with a smile as he and Flare both looked at Smoke and Scarlet who were in the middle of sharing a kiss before cuddling next to each other once more while talking about the smallest things in life.

"Good for you guys, I'm happy for you." Flare said to herself, then thinking about Skyro, thinking about how much he meant to her.

"So am I, they deserve each other." Skyro said with a smile, soon thinking about Flare and how much he cared about her. He smiled as he glanced over towards Flare without moving his head, noticing that she had done the same. They watched for a few more seconds before walking out in front of the two dragons who sat cuddled close to one another.

"Well isn't this a happy sight to see." Skyro said with a smile as he looked over towards Smoke first and then Scarlet who both had smiles on their faces.

"What can I say, I couldn't hold it in any longer." Smoke said with a smile as the four sat around in a small circle, talking it up for a little while longer before they all had to go home.


End file.
